


Happy Ending

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, alex is getting married and john is sad, sad wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: Based off of the song Happy Ending by Mika."This is the way that we love, like it's forever. Then live the rest of our life, but not together."





	Happy Ending

_**"No hope, or love, or glory. A happy endings gone forever more."** _

 

John stumbled into the chapel hungover and over thirty minutes late. He promised Lafayette that he would be on time but it seems like lately all he has been doing is breaking promises.

He opens the door that says groom and sees his three best friends. Lafayette is tying Alex's tie, while the smaller man rambles on about something to fast for John to understand. Hercules is slouching in a wooden chair, fanning himself with his hand. None of them notice him as he walks in but they all turn to look at him when closes the door.

"Please tell me you walked by a fan on your way in." Hercules questions before John can greet them.

"Sorry, man." John answers with a shake of his head.

Hercules groans and continues fanning himself.

"Whoever thought having a wedding in the middle of July sucks."

John sits down on a small couch next to the door and pretends not to see Lafayette glaring daggers into him.

After a few moments of quiet Lafayette proudly exclaims that he's done with Alex's tie. John looks over at Alex and feels like his throat was the one tied in knots and not Alex's tie. Alex is playing with his sleeve's and avoiding John's gaze. He's glad because he knows that if he looks up all he'll see is pity. And John hates that. For the past year, pity is all anyone would look at him with. He assumes it's the only reason he was invited to the wedding.

"You're late." Lafayette says and it's enough to drag John out of his thoughts. "I told you to be on time."

"There was a lot of traffic." John lies. Lafayette knows he's lying, too.

"Go easy on him. Laurens has never been on time for anything in his life," Hercules says. John glances over at him and gets a wink in return.

Lafayette sighs and John hopes that means that he'll stop. He doesn't. "You look like a mess. You're the best man. I'm sure Alex doesn't appreciate you showing up looking like that."

John grits his teeth. _Alex doesn't care. He can't even look me in the eyes._

"I don't mind." Alex says quietly. "But I know Eliza will. She's been planning this forever. If it's not exactly like she pictured it I think she might kill me before we make it to the honeymoon."

"You heard him. Now fix that." Lafayette says as he gestures to his whole body. Hercules chuckles and Alex bites back a smile.

"Can I just put my hair up?" John asks and after a short but tense staring contest, Lafayette agrees.

"Thank God, my wife-to-be might not kill me yet." Alex says and Lafayette chuckles.

John feels all the air rush out of his lungs. "wife-to-be", they broke up almost five years ago, a simple phrase shouldn't make it feel like his heart is being ripped out.

He's the best man, he shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. He should actually be talking to Alex.

John clears his throat and asks, "so, are you nervous?"

Lafayette's eyes dart to him. He looks as if he's trying to tell if John is going to try and talk Alex out of getting married. He doesn't blame him. He's talked about doing it before.

Alex looks up at John to make sure that he's actually talking to him. When he realizes that John is looking at only him he hesitates for only a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"Really?" Lafayette questions. He's surprised. If John had to guess, Hercules is surprised as well because he blinked his eyes open suddenly.

Alex rarely admits when he's nervous but John isn't surprised. He knows the man standing in front of him, he knew that he was nervous before he even asked the question.

"Yeah, but i'm not afraid. I'm not going to run away or anything. I wouldn't do that to Eliza." Alex clarifies.

John knows that Alex wouldn't run. He's known it since he got down on one knee and proposed. Alex doesn't run away. Although he already knew this he still held onto a sliver of hope that Alex would look at him and realize that he still loved him and that they would run far away from this chapel together.

John isn't like Alex, though. Alex stays and fights while John runs away. Maybe is he had stayed and fought for their relationship they would still be together, Maybe he would've been the one Alex married today.

"You're an excited-nervous." John says. Alex looks at him again and John ignored the ache in his chest. "You're marrying the love of your life. It's the best kind of nervous to be."

"Yes. It is." Alex agrees quietly.

They fall into a silence and if on cue someone knocks on the door. John, being the closest, opens the door. A girl with wild curls and a yellow dress pokes her head in.

"It's time." She says and leaves immediately.

"Thanks Peggy." Lafayette shouts after her. He then turns to all of them and says, "let's get this show on the road."

Lafayette is the first to leave the room with Hercules following closely behind. John runs his hands over his suit in a quick attempt to smooth down the wrinkles . It doesn't work so he goes to leave only to be stopped by Alex who is standing in the doorway.

"We should really be-" John tries to say but is cut off.

"I thought it would be you." Alex says quickly.

Johns mouth goes dry. He doesn't know what to say.

Alex sighs and says, "I thought that it would be you I was going to marry. It was supposed to be you."

As soon as the words are done leaving his mouth he turns around and leaves. John is left standing alone in confusion. He could leave right now and nobody would question it. He's not going to do that though. He's going to stand next to his best friend and do his job as best man. Even if he's not the one saying the vows he can stand back and pretend to be happy for the couple.

Just like any best friend would.

 

**_"This is the way that we love, like it's forever. Then live the rest of our life, but not together."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I always write fluffy fics so I thought that I would try my hand at something sad. 
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr (myxdear.tumblr.com)


End file.
